Color blindness is a vision deficiency, and colorblind individuals have an inability to perceive differences between some of the colors that other individuals can distinguish. It is most commonly a result of a genetic abnormality, but it may also occur because of eye, nerve, or brain damage, or due to exposure to certain chemicals. Because of the vision deficiency, colorblind individuals find it difficult to coordinate clothing. The present invention features a clothing coordination system for assisting a colorblind individual in selecting color-coordinated clothing.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.